Avoidance
by jumbled thoughts keep me up
Summary: Fudou's avoiding Kidou. Sakuma and Genda know why. And Kidou, being the romantically oblivious idiot he is, has no idea what's going on. Two-shot. T for BL and Fudou... well, Fudou being Fudou. KDFD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avoidance**_

**Disclaimer: /sigh/ No, I don't own Inazuma Eleven. No matter how much I may wish to, I don't. Don't rub it in.*****retreats into emo corner* Ooh, but I **_**do**_** own Teikoku's new coach, Nagasaki-san. Even though you won't be seeing much of him. Meh.**

**Note: Okay, so in this little fic, Kidou, Sakuma, and Genda are all back in Teikoku, and Fudou has transferred to Teikoku Gakuen roughly six months ago (Or whatever amount of time you want. It doesn't really affect anything.) Now, let's pretend season 3 never happened/probably never will. Think of it as a not-exactly-but-still-sort-of-AU. Cool? Okay(: *runs before she gets pelted by rotten tomatoes***

**Warning: BL. Don't like it, then get the hell out of here. Now. I do not want to be held accountable for any mind-polluting, seeing as I probably won't be able to afford any therapy sessions.**

"Pass the ball, Fudou!"

He didn't even glance over, just kept on running, kicking the ball with that arrogant smirk on his face. Swearing under his breath, Kidou slowly came to a stop, wiping the sweat off of his face and panting slightly.

"That's the third time this week," Sakuma said quietly, coming up behind him. Kidou nodded. It was the third time that week that Fudou had ignored him when he had asked him to pass the ball. Not only that, he also wasn't talking to him for some reason.

"And you're sure you didn't do anything to piss him off?" Sakuma asked. Being Kidou's best friend, he had (_of course_) noticed the tension between Kidou and Fudou, even before Kidou asked him about it. After working with Fudou for a while, Sakuma knew now that Fudou wasn't a _complete_ jerk, so this sudden lapse in good behavior came as quite a surprise to the Teikoku striker.

Kidou mulled the words over in his head, even though this was actually the fifth time Sakuma had asked him this question. In the end, he settled on his standard answer. "I do a lot of things that might irritate him, but I've always done these things, and it's never bothered him before." Sakuma, having heard the answer before, just nodded absently.

"Fudou!" Teikoku's coach barked. Every head swiveled to look at Nagasaki-kantoku, while a few of the upperclassmen snickered. Across the pitch, Genda locked eyes with Sakuma, who shrugged, to which Genda grimaced in sympathy for Fudou.

"That's the third time you didn't pass to Kidou this week when he asked you to. I'm not sure how things operated back when you were in Shin Teikoku, but here in Teikoku Gakuen, we prize teamwork among many things. I don't know what's gotten into you, Fudou," Nagasaki-kantoku shook his head.

"With all due respect, Nagasaki-kantoku, I think I can score a goal perfectly fine with_out_ Kidou butting in," Fudou said in a bored voice, studying his nails. At this, the coach turned slightly purple.

"Now look here, Fudou Akio…" he began, shaking his finger at him. All Fudou did in response was walk towards the changing room with his hands in his pockets.

"I forgot to tell you, Kantoku—I can't stay for the remainder of today's practice. Stuff to do, people to see. Till tomorrow, then," Fudou said with a mocking salute and his signature smirk. Genda sighed while Sakuma rolled his eyes. Kidou could only watch Fudou's retreating figure and wonder what the hell had gotten into him.

* * *

"Hey Kidou, wait up."

Kidou halted in his footsteps to wait for the goalkeeper and the forward to catch up to him.

"What's up?" he asked once they had arrived. Genda made a "walk with me" gesture, and the three of them started walking in the direction of Steel Tower Plaza.

"So… nice weather we're having."

Sakuma snorted. "Genda, stop being an idiot," he laughed, punching his friend.

Genda nodded seriously. "Right, you're right. Kidou, you need to talk to Fudou."

"Well, I didn't see that one coming," Kidou said, raising his eyebrows. "What for?"

Sakuma rolled his eyes. "Genda, I apologize for calling you an idiot. Obviously Kidou, the self-proclaimed genius, is the dumb one of this trio."

"I'm not self-proclaimed—it's widely known that I am in fact a genius," Kidou smiled at Sakuma's remark.

"Well then, Mr. I'm-a-genius-and-everyone-knows-it, if you're as smart as they say, you should have figured out why Fudou needs talking to."

Kidou frowned, slightly affronted. "Of course I do. I just don't understand why it has to be me, is all." Sakuma exchanged a look with Genda, which seemed to say, "how stupid can this guy get". Kidou's scowl grew even more pronounced. "You know, if you have something to say, just say it. I won't get mad."

Genda sighed. "Kidou… it's kind of sensitive. How should we put this…?"

"Fudou likes you," Sakuma said matter-of-factly.

Kidou grew confused. "Well I should hope so. We're teammates, after all."

Sakuma groaned and facepalmed while Genda pumped his fist into the air triumphantly.

"Pay up, Sakuma," Genda grinned, holding out his hand. Sakuma sighed and dropped 800yen into his outstretched palm. "Told you he was a romantically oblivious idiot," Genda crowed as he pocketed the money.

Kidou came to a stop, lines of irritation obvious on his face. "Okay, you two, what the _hell_ is going on?" he asked his two best friends, completely mystified as to what was happening before him.

Sakuma glared at Kidou. "What's going on here, is if you weren't such a _baka_, I wouldn't have had to give 800yen to Genda."

Genda chuckled. "Sakuma and I had a bet as to whether or not you were a total dunce when it came to love and stuff. Loser has to pay 800yen. Obviously Sakuma was the one to defend you, so you had better apologize pronto."

Kidou sputtered. "Why would you even bet on something as meaningless and trivial as that?"

Sakuma shrugged. "In our defense, we're not the only ones doing it. I mean, you may be a genius when it comes to soccer and math and stuff, but when it comes to feelings, let's face it Kidou—you're no good at that," he finished sheepishly.

Kidou growled. "You people have no lives," he muttered grumpily, stalking off and ignoring the laughter coming from behind him.

"Come on Kidou, you know we didn't mean any harm," Genda said as he clapped a hand onto the strategist's shoulder. Sakuma tugged on Kidou's uniform's sleeve.

"Yeah, Kidou. We're sorry—come on, talk to us." Kidou sighed. He could never stay mad at them for long. He "hmm"-d, which signaled that he wasn't angry anymore.

"What did you mean then, when you said that Fudou likes me?" he asked.

Sakuma raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I mean… Fudou's avoiding you, and only you; he freaks out whenever anything remotely connected to you is mentioned; and whenever you try to talk to him, he just mumbles one-word answers and walks away as soon as he can. He likes you…you know… like _that_."

Kidou thought about Sakuma's words, and then came to the glaringly obvious conclusion that he had so blindly missed. Color rushed to his face, and he suddenly lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. "Wha—huh—that's not even—Mmph!" He finally said, glowering at his two best friends. The best friends in question were trying desperately not to laugh at Kidou's reaction. When Genda's and Sakuma's laughter had died down, Kidou's face (_finally) _went back to its normal hue.

"Look. There's no way Fudou likes me… _that_ way. It's just not possible. He's a guy; I'm a guy. And Fudou's not that kind of guy."

Sakuma gritted his teeth. "Kidou, trust me when I say you're not exactly the most acute guy when it comes to people liking you. So if I say Fudou likes you, then he likes you, because I am much better at this chick thing than you will ever be. I was taught by the finest," he said, puffing out his chest proudly.

Genda raised an eyebrow. "Hey Jirou… the 'finest' wouldn't happen to be your sister… would it?"

"Don't underestimate my sister. She's scary," he shuddered slightly, and then turned back to Kidou. "Go talk to him. Seriously. I promise you, that if you do, you won't be disappointed."

Kidou grunted out a, "I'll think about it," and the three friends walked on in relative silence.

**A/N: Whee! I'm on a writing spree (: I actually got writer's block halfway through this, but I found my own personalized cure: painting my nails crazy colors :D It's very therapeutic xD So yeah~ All those really sweet reviews from my other two stories **_**Imposter**_** and **_**Home At Last**_** (lol advertising) really motivated me to write more. Reviews are magic *v* Which is why if you liked this, drop a line and I **_**might**_** just update faster :D pretty please?**

**Finally, I present to you a fic that was actually written at a decent hour (11.30 at night). At least now I know I'm not nocturnal lol~ So this is the end of Chapter 1(: Like I said in the summary, this is a two-shot, and I'll get to work on the second chapter as soon as possible. Of course, the next chapter will be about Kidou's confrontation with Fudou, of which I sort of (?) have an idea about how it'll end, but I'm still debating between the possibilities of an epically tragic ending and a nice, sweet happy ending. I'm leaning a little more towards the latter, but I still think I can work pretty well with a sad ending. Oh well. Oh, and in this little not-exactly-AU, Sakuma has a sister. I'm not sure if he does in the anime/manga/game (I don't think so), but I want him to have a sister here, just because. :)**

**I'm not sure why, but I find it funny that I chose to write a KDFD fic instead of a KidouSakuma fic, because I actually like KidouSakuma more, even though I ship them both. Ah well. Maybe I'll write KS next time (: That should be pretty fun lol :D But I think Genda and Sakuma have a weird and surprisingly cute sort of chemistry, so I might just work on a fic about them. Any ideas, miina-san?**

**But anyway, onto the serious stuff. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Avoidance**_**! You know the drill: Read and review! Loved it or hated it, tell me all the same ConCrit, as always, is welcome. Flames will be given to Kazemaru, Shishido and Kurimatsu for Triple Boost. And yes, I **_**did**_** just re-watch episodes 64 and 65 :)**

**Okay, enough of this ranting and babbling and randomness. REVIEW!**

**~VSD***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avoidance**_

**Disclaimer: I said it last chapter; are you wonderful people really going to make me say it again? Realy? Okay. :'( :okayguy: Anything for my fantastic readers out there~ No, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, although I wish with my whole heart that I do. Because then, I'd own Kidou… /drools/ Okay, I'm snapping out of it~ I **_**do,**_** however, own Miyuru-san, their drama teacher. Enjoy!**

_Ding dong ding-dong; ding dong ding-dong!_

Genda turned around to exchange glances with Sakuma, who nodded and tapped Kidou, who paled visibly and tried to breathe regularly. Fudou, who sat just left of Kidou, had narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, but didn't question anything.

"…Which is why I would like for all of you to _immerse_ into your characters! You must _live as your characters_, children, for then, and _only then,_ can you _truly_ become them!" their drama teacher, Miyuru-san, exclaimed while gesturing wildly with her hands, her bracelets jangling loudly against one another. She then proceeded to peer at them through huge round frameless spectacles, giving her eyes an owlish look.

"Now remember class, the play is just _twenty-one days away!_ We must put on a spec_tac_ular performance, for the pleasure of all who are attending! So study your characters, my dears, and I shall see you all next week! Class is dismissed," she finished with a shooing gesture as she walked out of the classroom, her multicolored robes flying behind her.

The classroom was filled with sounds of chairs scraping against floors and the sound of students hurriedly dumping books into their bags so they could go off to whatever afterschool club meeting they had. Next to Kidou, Fudou lazily began to drop his books into his book bag. Genda nodded at Sakuma, and Sakuma kicked Kidou in the shin. After a glare to his best friend, Kidou cleared his throat. By this time, most of their classmates had left, and the only ones left were Kidou & Co., Fudou and the class monitor who was waiting impatiently for them to _get the hell out of there_ so she could lock up and leave for calligraphy club.

"Fudou," Kidou began apprehensively, subconsciously tugging at his uniform—a nervous reaction.

Fudou looked up from his bag to the sight of Kidou standing in front of him and Sakuma and Genda flanking him. Immediately, he came to the impression that they were somehow going to confront him about something and started analyzing possible means of exit.

"Something you wanted, Kidou-_kun_?" Fudou asked with a semi-mocking smile.

Kidou took a deep breath. "I want to know why you're avoiding me."

Fudou raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was avoiding you?"

"Just… people," Kidou muttered as he shifted uncomfortably.

He sighed. "Well, you should really stop listening to _people_ when they don't know what they're talking about," he said with a glance at Sakuma and Genda. The two suddenly found their shoes very interesting.

"Um, hey, could you boys _please _take this somewhere else? I have somewhere to be right now, and it's quite a bit of a walk," the class monitor drawled, jangling her keys.

"Why don't you just leave the keys with us? We'll lock up for you," Sakuma suggested, his hand outstretched. The girl shrugged and tossed the keys to the cerulean-haired forward, who caught them and gave her a dazzling smile. The girl left before he could see her blush.

"So? Tell me why you're avoiding me," Kidou demanded, resisting the urge to bite his lip.

"Get your two lackeys out of here, and maybe I'll tell you," Fudou smirked. Kidou nodded, and waved Genda and Sakuma out.

"They're gone," Kidou said as the door closed behind them. "Now tell me why."

"I don't know what the hell gave you the impression that I was avoiding you, but I'm not. Are we done here?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, you are. Every time you see me coming, you walk the other way. Every time I try and talk to you, all you do is mumble one-word answers. Every day at practice, you refuse to pass the ball to me, and would rather taking a lashing from Nagasaki-kantoku then do anything remotely connected to communicating with me. If that's not avoiding me, I'm not sure I want to know what is."

Fudou sighed. "Look, I'm not mad at you or anything, okay? I'm just… you know what? Forget it."

"Fudou, what's going on? Just tell me, I'm not going to get mad," Kidou persisted.

"It's none of your business," he retorted lamely, scowling.

"I'm the one you're avoiding. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that somehow makes it my business."

Awkward silence ensued.

Kidou sighed and ran a hand through his dreadlocks, causing a few of them to come loose. "Look, Fudou… Sakuma has this… well, admittedly crazy theory."

He scoffed. "Sakuma again. Of course. Please offer any pearls of wisdom the almightily perfect Sakuma Jirou has bestowed upon you, Kidou-_kun_."

Kidou looked at him, bewildered. "What's wrong with Sakuma?"

"Oh no, nothing. He's fan-_f*cking_-tastic, isn't he? Do continue with whatever dear old Sakuma-kun told you, I just can't wait for my ears to bleed over how agonizingly funny it was," he said, crossing his arms.

Kidou frowned at Fudou's words. "Fudou… are you _jealous _of Sakuma?"

Fudou sputtered. "What—me? Jealous of-of Sakuma? Why would I be jealous of _Sakuma_? That's just… that's just… pffft" he tried unsuccessfully to defend himself while a red tinge graced his pale cheeks.

Kidou's eyes widened. "You are! You're jealous of Sakuma!"

"I am not!" Fudou growled. "Just because he spends so much time with you, does NOT mean I'm jealous of him!"

Kidou furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What does him spending time with me have to do with you being jealous of him… Oh Kami-sama," he breathed, his eyes growing wider than saucers.

"What?" Fudou frowned, disgruntled.

"Sakuma was right," Kidou whispered, awestruck. Maybe Sakuma was better at this than he gave him credit for.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fudou asked impatiently.

A disbelieving smirk spread across Kidou's face. "You like me."

Fudou blushed even harder and hissed. "You'd better watch your mouth, Kidou. It might land you in some sticky situations," he said, glaring at the floor and refusing to meet Kidou's eyes.

"Fudou, look at me."

Fudou's hard stare remained resolutely stuck to the ground.

A sigh was heard, and suddenly Kidou grabbed Fudou's chin roughly, forcing blue-gray eyes to meet crimson. With a start, Fudou realized that Kidou had removed his goggles, revealing his _(piercingly beautiful, damn it Kidou, what the hell are you doing to me)_ red eyes.

"Look me in the eye," Kidou whispered. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't like me that way."

Fudou narrowed his eyes. "I don't like you," he hissed.

Kidou smirked. "I don't believe you." His face was now so close to Fudou's that he could feel Kidou's warm breath, and for some reason it sent chills down his spine.

"Tch." Fudou closed his eyes, frantically trying to obliterate the image of Kidou's eyes from his mind.

"And do you know how I'm going to prove it?" Kidou purred, bringing his face even closer to Fudou's. Much to Kidou's surprise (and delight), a small whimper escaped Fudou.

He chuckled, and then brought his lips to Fudou's.

Fudou's eyes flew open in shock. With his mind completely blank, his long fingers pulled out the rubber band in Kidou's hair, humming contentedly as he watched the brown dreadlocks tumble down Kidou's shoulders. His hands involuntarily reached up to tangle themselves into Kidou's hair, bringing him closer to Kidou. He could feel the strategist's smirk against his lips, but he didn't even care anymore, the feeling was just _too damn good _to leave any room for worry about getting teased by Kidou & Co. He forced open Kidou's mouth with his tongue and went on to explore every nook and cranny in the moist cavern. He almost moaned when Kidou's warm, wet tongue met his, but he restrained himself. One whimper in front of the Teikoku captain was enough humiliation for a lifetime.

Seconds later, they broke apart panting, foreheads touching.

"You were right," Fudou whispered.

"I generally am, but exactly which case are you speaking of?"

"You were right not to believe me," he replied with a small grin.

There was a silence.

"I know," Kidou smiled.

_ SLAM!_

"Oww… Sakuma Jirou, you _baka_!"

"Hey, it's not my fault the latch slipped! You want to blame someone, go ahead and take it up with maintenance, _Genda Koujirou._"

Kidou immediately whirled around to the sight of his two best friends in a heap, with the forward lying on top of the goalkeeper. A pissed Fudou crossed his arms. Sakuma and Genda, finally realizing the full implications of what had just happened, looked up fearfully.

"We can explain…"

Kidou rolled his eyes. "Sure you can."

**A/N: Aaaaaand FINISHED! Well it's official. I can only write at night. -.- I'm so, so, **_**so**_** sorry for not updating this sooner. I had to finish up my holiday homework (PROCRASTINATORS UNITE!) and I froze halfway through the story, so I re-watched season 2… I was originally just going to watch episode 37, but I got a little carried away :'( FORGIVE ME~ Anyways… I present to you the second chapter of **_**Avoidance! **_**I know, this is a horrible excuse for a chapter, but in all honesty, I thought I had it all plotted out in my head. But then I kept changing stuff, and altering dialogue, and generally being indecisive (biggest weakness. I swear), I just sat myself down in front of the computer and just told myself "JUST. FRIGGING. WRITE ALREADY." And that is the story of how this ridiculous piece of sh!t was born. /sigh/ **

**Oh, and I know somewhere in this little piece I put in a swear word (the f-word, I think). Admittedly un-called for, but… I kind of figured Fudou to be a swear-y kind of person, so it wouldn't be terrifically OOC for him to say that, right? AND ANOTHER THING… the OOC-ness. Yes, I am totally aware that Kidou probably wouldn't know how to be seductive for the **_**life**_** of him, because my impression of him is this incredibly ador(k)able guy who doesn't do well with feelings… BUT (and this is a huge but) LET'S CALL IT A PLOT DEVICE. BECAUSE ALL THE INAIRE CHARACTERS ARE MY TOOLS MUAHAHA**

**Inazuma Eleven characters: *sweatdrops***

**So anyways. I totally understand if you hated this (hell, I'm not a big fan of this chappie myself, and I'm the freaking **_**author**_**) but leave a review telling me anyways. Or if you, by some miracle, actually liked it… then I'll love you forever. And ever. And ever. Seriously. Like, ever. And if you **_**review**_** that you liked it… I will give you a cookie. Ha, no. But seriously, drop a line, and I'll be eternally grateful(:**

**Does anyone think I should write a GendaFudou fic next? I am well aware that is totally (awesomely deliciously fabulously) crack, but after re-watching episodes 37 and 38 for what may be the 6****th**** or 7****th**** time, I totally think this pair has potential. Check for yourself. It's either these two or TeruFubu. I'm in the mood for some serious crack :D**

**Review? Please and thank you ^^ **


End file.
